


Sarada

by Agathe_Syra



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: But as an adult, Growing Old Together, Growing Up, J'ai pas vu Boruto mais j'aime bien le setting, Les personnages sont mieux que dans Boruto, Mais aussi sur la vie en générale, Multi, POV Outsider, POV Third Person Limited, POV de Sarada sur Sasuke/Naruto, Sakura est beaucoup trop gentille, Sasuke et Naruto sont beaucoup trop amoureux, Shikadai and Chouchou as the sassy best friends, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agathe_Syra/pseuds/Agathe_Syra
Summary: Sarada avait une bonne mémoire. Cela pouvait se rendre utile, quand elle se souvenait du nombre de gâteaux dans le paquet pour prouver que Maman avait mangé le dernier. C'était moins utile, pourtant, quand elle se souvenait des yeux amoureux de son Papa lorsqu'il observait le Septième Hokage.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sarada

**Author's Note:**

> Holà ! Voici une nouvelle histoire sur Boruto, avec cette fois comme personnage principale Sarada. Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisodes de Boruto, mais j'aime bien la situation des personnages quand ils ont vieilli, et leurs enfants... Donc je préfère inventer des choses sur eux que de me brûler les yeux à voir le manga ou l'anime. (RIP les coupes de Gaara et Naruto, 1999-2015. On ne vous oubliera jamais.)   
> En espérant que vous aimerez, toutes les indications sont dans les tags normalement. On se retrouve en bas !  
> (Si vous aimez écouter de la musique en lisant, je vous conseille cette playlist que j'ai faite : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7bIzxNPag-2EQ_3-e_Pi0rnjxQQq_OXX )

1.  
Elle attrape son mug de chocolat chaud et, aidée par la main de Papa, souffle fort dessus pour le refroidir. Quelques gouttes noires s'échappent, puis elle peut enfin plonger son nez dans la boisson tant désirée, inspirant profondément avant de boire une ou deux gorgées. Sarada y plonge ensuite sa tartine beurrée, observant avec de grands yeux Papa qui lit le journal, assis sur une chaise les jambes croisées. Elle est émerveillée de le voir là, si près d'elle, lui qui n'est la plupart du temps qu'une image vague alimentée par les récits de Maman. Il est plus grand que dans ses souvenirs, a les cheveux moins longs, et le regard plus amical. Malgré elle, Sarada ressent un mélange d'admiration et de peur en observant les yeux noirs de l'adulte et ses jambes paraissant infinies, dressées sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Il s'est levé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et a déjà posé sa tasse de café dans l'évier. Il va pour se laver les dents – elle connaît déjà sa routine alors qu'il n'est là que depuis trois jours – mais elle l'arrête, sa voix hésitante résonnant dans la pièce silencieuse. 

« Papa, est ce que tu es amoureux de Maman ? »   
Elle a encore les grands yeux innocents de l'enfance, et c'est sûrement cet air candide qui avait arrêté Sasuke à l'époque, l'empêchant d'éviter la question d'un simple mouvement de la main. Il se rassoit, prenant Sarada sur ses genoux au passage. C'est un geste bizarre pour tous les deux, pas encore totalement habitués à être près de l'autre, mais Sarada est heureuse de pouvoir se rapprocher de Papa. 

« Bien sûr, j'aime beaucoup Sakura. C'est ma femme, et ta maman. » Il ne la regarde pas dans les yeux, et malgré son âge, Sarada se souvient avoir été mal à l'aise. 

« Mais tu es amoureux d'elle ? Je t'ai jamais vu lui faire de bisous... » Elle prend un air tout triste, et il fait une moue bizarre. Elle ne sait pas comment décrire cette expression, elle qui essaye encore de s'habituer au langage et aux émotions humaines. 

« Oui, je suis amoureux de ta maman. Comme un mari doit être amoureux de sa femme. » Le choix des mots est étrange, même à son âge, et elle hausse les épaules, peu rassurée par la réponse de Papa. Il prend sa petite main, puis l'emmène avec lui dans la salle de bain pour l'aider à se laver les dents. Sarada oublie ensuite toutes ses questions, par ce que Papa a un jolie sourire quand elle s'acharne à frotter ses dents, usant la brosse plus que de mesure. 

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'elle aide Maman a trier des haricots – elle joue avec les graines plus qu'elle ne les tries, et Maman s'énerve plusieurs fois en la voyant gaspiller la nourriture – Sarada lui demande pourquoi Papa est revenu. Ou plutôt, pourquoi il n'est jamais là. Sakura prend un air ennuyé, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure comme elle fait lorsqu'elle est gênée. 

« Il travaille dur, tu sais. Il doit souvent partir avec son travail de ninja. Moi je reste à l'hôpital, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Et puis, elle rajoute avec un sourire complice, pour toi aussi bien sûr. »   
Sarada hoche la tête. En seulement quelques phrases, Maman réussit à mieux la rassurer qu'une entière conversation avec Papa. Elle veut poser d'autres questions, mais soudain un grand fracas retentit dans l'entrée, faisant sursauter mère et fille. 

« Dobe ! Fait attention... » La voix de Papa, énervée. Puis, dans un murmure plus affectif « Aller, viens ici. » 

Sarada tourne son regard vers Maman, n'apercevant qu'un air soulagé sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se lève pour rejoindre les deux hommes dans l'entrée. Sarada suit, intriguée. 

« Naruto ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui. » 

Sarada entre dans la pièce, observant Maman partager un câlin avec l'inconnu dans la pièce. Son père est à côté, l'un de ses rares sourires aux lèvres. L'inconnu pas si inconnu que ça finalement, car Sarada se souvient l'avoir déjà aperçu parler à Maman, se tourne vers elle en lui faisant coucou de la main. Elle se cache derrière Sakura, mais le monsieur à déjà tourné la tête vers Papa. Ils se sourient tous les deux, et Sarada ne comprend pas le regard mélancolique que prend Maman. Ils ont l'air heureux tous les deux, pourtant…   
Ce n'est que lorsque Sasuke et Naruto s'éloignent qu'elle remarque que l'intrus a de drôles de cicatrices sur les joues. Ce sera Monsieur Cicatrices, elle décide soudain. Il l'intrigue ; depuis qu'il est ici, Papa n'a pas arrêté de sourire et de rire. 

2.  
Sarada a sept ans lorsqu'elle rencontre Boruto. Ce jour là, elle porte une robe blanche avec des petits volants et tout le monde lui fait un compliment, sauf le fameux Boruto qui se moque d'elle quand leurs parents ont le dos tourné. C'est le fils de Monsieur Cicatrices. Il est méchant et bête, mais vu que Maman est ami avec son Papa, elle le supporte. Malgré les années, elle n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Papa est aussi heureux avec Monsieur Cicatrices, ni pourquoi Maman se met à part lorsqu'ils sont tous les trois, presque inconsciemment. Elle a compris qu'ils avaient été dans la même équipe étant enfants, et elle espère ne pas tomber avec Boruto. Apparemment, lui aussi veut devenir un ninja, pour « taper Papa quand il vient pas manger avec nous ! » dit-il. Il est vraiment bête ; son Papa à elle n'est jamais là, aussi, alors elle préfère lui faire des câlins que de le frapper quand il rentre enfin.   
Finalement, Sarada s'amuse plus avec Himawari, la petite sœur de Boruto, qui se contente pour sa part de détruire leur construction de LEGO dès qu'il en a l'occasion – enfin, jusqu'à ce que Hinata, sa maman et la femme de Monsieur Cicatrices, ne le punisse dans un coin de la pièce. Sarada décide qu'elle aime bien Hinata. 

Elle remarque encore les regards que se lancent Papa et Monsieur Cicatrices au dessus de la table au moment du repas, mais oublie rapidement. Elle est encore trop occupée à lever les yeux au ciel quand Boruto lui fait des grimaces de l'autre côté de son bol de ramens. 

3.  
La veille de ses neuf ans, elle descend boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine quand elle entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, suivie de chuchotements amusés. Il y a un éclat de rire rapidement étouffé dans une manche, puis quelques pas hésitants résonnent sur le parquet ciré. En passant sa tête dans l'encadrement, elle voit Papa et Monsieur Cicatrices – elle devrait vraiment arrêter de l'appeler comme ça – entrer dans le salon. Papa couche Monsieur… Naruto sur le canapé en rigolant silencieusement, le bord de ses lèvres relevés en un rictus hilare. Elle n'a jamais vu Papa hilare. Ils sont bizarres, tous les deux ; ils ont l'air plus joyeux que d'habitude, sont maladroits et rigolent de n'importe quoi, même quand Naruto fait basculer la lampe de la petite table. Sasuke se penche sur le blond, de plus en plus près, et Sarada croit presque qu'il va lui faire les mêmes bisous qu'il fait – très rarement, se souvient-elle – à Maman. Mais Naruto tourne rapidement la tête, son sourire disparu. Il a l'air triste, et Papa aussi. Les deux semblent échanger quelques mots, leur hilarité de tout à l'heure visiblement passée à la trappe, puis le blond attrape Sasuke par le col de sa chemise, les yeux fiévreux, et Sarada préfère détourner le regard. Elle remonte à petits pas dans sa chambre, craignant d'entendre les marches de l'escalier craquer.  
Elle reste éveillée pendant de longues heures, mais Papa ne remonte jamais.  
Le lendemain, Maman a les yeux rouges et Naruto et Papa ne se regarde pas de la journée. C'est le jour de son anniversaire, et pourtant elle ne se sent pas de le célébrer. Finalement, le matin passé, elle oublie presque tous ses tracas en soufflant ses bougies, le regard rivé dans celui de Boruto.  
Il lui offre un cahier de coloriage, et elle sourit de manière timide en remarquant les joues rouges du garçon, aussi rouges que le crayon de couleur dans sa trousse à dessin. 

4.  
évidemment, Boruto l'a suivie jusqu'à l'académie. Et évidemment, ils sont dans la même équipe. Elle fait semblant d'être déçue, mais au final son cœur bondit de joie – elle songe avec agacement que Sakura le sait, si on en juge par ses clins d’œils complices lorsqu'elles croisent un jour la famille Uzumaki au supermarché. Il y a aussi Mitsuki avec eux, un étrange garçon quoique visiblement gentil. Elle rencontre beaucoup de monde, dans sa classe, et se lit facilement d'amitié à ses camarades. C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive, réalise-t-elle avec joie.   
À onze ans, en voyant sa meilleure amie Chocho rougir devant les yeux en amande de Shikadai, elle réalise avec horreur que les regards lancés par son père à Naruto ne sont pas ceux d'une simple amitié. 

D'un coup, la tristesse de Sakura prend tout son sens, et Sarada regrette d'avoir si bonne mémoire. Sinon, elle aurait pût oublier les évidences disposées devant ses yeux, et s'empêcher de porter un tel fardeau. Sa culpabilité s'accroît alors qu'elle aperçoit un soir Hinata, venue chercher son fils à l'académie. 

5.  
à ses treize ans, son père est bien plus présent à la maison que dans son enfance. Pourtant, c'est comme s'il était absent. Son regard est toujours tourné vers la fenêtre, et il ne semble prendre vie que lorsqu'il rencontre des iris bleues ciel bien particulières. Lui et Sakura se parlent de moins en moins, comme deux simples colocataires, pendant que Sasuke trouve toutes les excuses du monde pour se rendre de plus en plus souvent chez le Septième Hokage. La distance se crée entre les deux, et Sarada se plaint pour la énième fois de sa bonne mémoire, lui permettant de connaître et comprendre la raison de cet écart.   
Un jour, alors qu'elle sort des locaux de la tour Hokage, elle surprend son père et Naruto se disputer dans le bureau du blond. La porte est entrouverte et elle écoute, comme la nuit de ses neuf ans bien des années auparavant. Ils parlent à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre à travers les murs du bureau, probablement inconscients de la porte ouverte, et Sarada parvient malgré tout à comprendre leur conversation.   
« Arrête, Sasuke. Retourne chez toi. » 

« Aller, Dobe. Regarde-moi s'il te plaît. » Elle n'avait jamais entendu une telle supplique dans la voix de son père.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas me lâcher avec ça, hein ? Que de beaux discours, mais on est mariés tous les deux. J'ai deux enfants et tu as une fille. C'est trop tard, t'as eu ta chance avant, tu ne l'as pas prise. C'est ton problème, maintenant. » Il y a un bruit de papier froissé, et elle songe que Naruto doit avoir beaucoup de courage pour dire tout ça sans avoir la voix qui tremble.

« Mais écoute moi à la fin ! Réfléchis-y une seconde, pourquoi ne pas recommencer à zéro, hein ? On pourrait... » Il hésite quelques secondes, assez pour que Sarada entende Naruto soupirer de fatigue. « On pourrait partir ! Aller vivre loin. Les enfants viendraient te voir, et j'irai chercher Sarada tous les mois. Ce serait un nouveau départ, pour nous deux. »

Un long silence suit la proposition de Sasuke. Elle pourrait s’inquiéter de voir le blond accepter, mais le simple fait d'avoir entendu son prénom suffit à la rassurer. Elle n'aurait honnêtement jamais penser que son père songeait à elle dans un moment pareil, en compagnie de son meilleur ami – meilleur ami, vraiment ? Est ce que ce terme n'était-il pas obsolète pour décrire la relation des deux adultes ? Au final, avait-il été un seul jour adapté à leur situation ? Quand Naruto reprit la parole, sa voix était devenue chevrotante et Sarada n'avait pas besoin de voir le blond pour comprendre qu'il était au bord des larmes. 

« Tu m'aurais proposé ça des années avant et j'aurais dit oui, Sasuke, et tu le sais. Mais tu as préféré partir. Deux fois. Maintenant j'ai la place que j'ai toujours désiré, les gens du village me respectent, j'aime Hinata et les enfants. Je ne vais pas tout abandonner, Sas'. » 

« Même pour moi ? » Sarada crût rêver tant la voix était faible, presque inaudible dans sa douleur.

« … Je peux pas faire ça à Sakura. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, laisse moi. S'il te plaît. » Cette fois c'était au Septième Hokage de supplier. Elle entendit un reniflement, puis des pas lourds se dirigèrent vers le battant de la porte. Sarada se précipita dans un angle du couloir pour se dissimuler, jetant pourtant un coup d’œil à ce qu'il restait de son père quand il sortit de la pièce. Bizarre, elle aurait juré que c'était le blond qui pleurait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle proposa à son père de regarder la télé avec lui en partageant un paquet de chips. Il accepta, les paupières encore lourdes de déception, et elle songea avec culpabilité que c'était probablement la meilleure soirée passée avec lui depuis toujours. Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, disait-on ?

6.  
à seize ans, elle embrasse Boruto. C'est mouillé, plein de dents, et honnêtement pas très agréable. Pourtant son cœur bat la chamade, et quand leurs lèvres se séparent, elle voit l'émotion briller dans les yeux du blond. Sarada reconnaît ce regard, le même que se lancent l'Hokage et l'Uchiwa, avec un soupçon de jeunesse et d'innocence en plus. Elle décide qu'elle aime assez Boruto pour recommencer, malgré les mauvais souvenirs que lui apporte ce premier baiser.  
La situation entre Sasuke et Sakura ne s'est pas améliorée, et c'est avec un sourire peiné suspendu aux lèvres que sa mère quitte son père, un vendredi soir ensoleillé – ils savent tous les trois qu'il n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas. Sarada le sait, elle les voit de la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Ils sont assis à la terrasse, sur leurs bancs en pierre, et Sasuke ne prend pas la peine de répondre à Sakura, se contentant de serrer sa femme dans ses bras. Ils connaissent tous les deux la raison de ce silence, le pourquoi de cet écart entre eux. Sarada sait que sa mère n'en veut pas à ses deux meilleurs amis, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps quand Sasuke passe finalement la porte, un bagage roulant derrière lui. 

Juste avant, il est passé lui dire au revoir, et maintenant Sasuke sait qu'ils sont quatre à connaître la vérité. Il l'a vu dans ses yeux noirs, elle en est persuadée. 

7.  
à dix huit ans, Boruto lui dit qu'il est amoureux d'une autre. Une fille rencontrée lors d'une fête chez Inojin, apparemment. Ils se séparent, pleurent chacun de leur côté, et se remettent ensemble à la fin du mois. Cette dispute a laissé le temps à Sarada de tenter de l'oublier dans les bras de plusieurs garçons rencontrés dans les boîtes de nuit, sans grand succès. Lui a apparemment rapidement oublié la fille en question, et lui jure ne plus jamais la quitter. Étrangement, elle le croit – et doit retenir Sakura et Sasuke de lui faire la peau quand ils apprennent la tournure des événements. Allongée entre ses bras, elle sait qu'elle a eut raison, surtout en se souvenant des regards mélancoliques échangés entre leurs deux pères. Ils travaillent au même endroit, passent leurs journées côte à côte et rient ensemble des mêmes choses qu'avant, mais Naruto partage toujours son toit et son lit avec la douce Hinata. Sasuke s'est trouvé un appartement au milieu de Konoha et garde ses distances avec Sakura par respect pour elle, mais Sarada sait que les roses qui viennent orner la table du salon sont de lui. Il n'a jamais oublié sa mère, sauf lorsqu'il fallait l'aimer.

Sarada est heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son amoureux, mais lance quand même des regards suspicieux à Shikadai de temps à autre. Le père était tombé pour son meilleur ami, alors pourquoi pas le fils ?  
Elle songe aussi que cette réflexion est absolument idiote et s'émerveille de sa bêtise. 

8.  
à 20 ans elle emménage avec Boruto dans un appartement minuscule en centre-ville. Ils fêtent la majorité d'Himawari tous les trois, enfoncés dans leur canapé beige – celui dont on sent trop les ressorts – et mangeant des pâtes au beurre. La jeune fille souffle ses bougies sur un cupcake à la fraise, et elle n'a jamais eu l'air si heureuse, ses grand yeux bleus rayonnant de gratitude. Ils regardent longtemps la télé, dansent jusqu'à six heures du matin, puis la laissent boire une bière ou deux avant qu'elle ne s'effondre de fatigue dans leur lit.   
Enlacés sur le sofa, Sarada sent le souffle hésitant de Boruto sur son oreille avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.   
« Récemment, mes vieux arrêtent pas de se disputer. Maman reproche à Papa de ne pas être assez présent, Papa lui reproche d'être trop sur son dos, et ils continuent comme ça. La liste est longue. Ça doit faire au moins une semaine qu'il dort dans son bureau. Je pense qu'ils vont se séparer… »

« Et ça va ? Comment tu le prends ? »  
Il reste silencieux pendant un long moment, puis serre sa main dans la sienne.

« Je crois que je m'y attendais, au fond. Je sais qu'il l'aime vraiment, mais ça ne peut plus durer. Cette guéguerre date de plusieurs années, déjà. » Son ton devient plus résigné. « 'Pas pour ça que ça fait moins mal, de voir ses parents se déchirer comme ça. » 

Sarada se tait. Elle sait pourquoi tout va mal entre eux, il ne faut pas être Einstein pour le deviner – mais il faut éviter d'être Boruto, apparemment. Son copain l'ignore, alors elle préfère garder le silence, resserrant sa prise sur les doigts du blond. 

9.  
à 22 ans, elle a le plaisir de voir sa mère et son père se fréquenter à nouveau. Sakura semble avoir retrouver le bonheur dans les bras de Kiba, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, et même si Sasuke semble vouloir tirer son sabre dès qu'il voit le brun, il adresse des sourires sincères à son ex-femme. Ils mangent ensemble presque tous les mercredis dans le café au coin de l'hôpital, accompagnés de Naruto lorsque celui-ci se libère – ou plutôt lorsque Shikamaru et Kakashi se mettent à deux pour le pousser hors de son bureau. Sasuke a avoué un soir à Sarada lors d'un appel qu'il avait déjà fait plusieurs kilomètres pendant une mission juste pour être au rendez-vous, ne souhaitant pas décevoir sa mère. Sarada regrette seulement qu'il n'ait pas été aussi présent lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble, mais elle lui pardonne. Devoir jouer quelqu'un que l'on n'est pas des années durant doit être un supplice, au quotidien.   
Du côté de Boruto, l'inverse se produit. Naruto et Hinata finalisent leurs papiers de divorce presque en même temps que Sakura et Kiba officialisent leur relation. D'après son blond, il n'y a pas d'éclat de voix entre les deux adultes, seulement un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils quittent le bureau de l'avocat. Leur apaisement à un prix, cependant, et Naruto paraît sincère lorsqu'il demande pardon à Hinata, pendant qu'elle s'occupe de sortir ses affaires de leur penderie commune. Comme Sasuke des années auparavant, c'est lui qui quitte la maison familiale, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques cadres photos où apparaissent leurs visages rayonnants.

Maintenant, Sarada est persuadée qu'ils sont cinq à connaître le secret de Sasuke, et elle compatit pour Hinata.

10.  
à 26 ans, elle surprend Naruto et Sasuke entrain de s'embrasser, collés contre la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Un glapissement surpris lui échappe, mais les deux hommes sont apparemment trop occupés pour la remarquer. C'est Shikamaru qui les dérangent quelques secondes plus tard, se raclant bruyamment la gorge alors qu'il passe dans le couloir, dossiers dans une main et un café brûlant dans l'autre. Les deux amants se séparent brusquement, le rouge aux joues et le regard fuyant. Naruto se relaxe en voyant son ami de toujours, le remerciant d'un hochement de tête imperceptible pour un œil moins aiguisé que celui de Nara. Il partage ensuite un sourire timide avec Sasuke, lui prenant la main de manière timide pour l'entraîner dans son bureau.

Par chance aucun des trois n'a vu Sarada, et elle se presse pour sortir du bâtiment, dévalant les escaliers en pierre pour fuir cet endroit, l'esprit parasité par la vision des deux hommes. Elle reporta son rapport de mission à plus tard. Elle est heureuse de les voir se retrouver, vraiment. Une partie de son cerveau lui donne envie de crier victoire, de scander « c'est pas trop tôt ! ». Même après le divorce de Naruto, il a fallut du temps aux deux hommes pour oser se parler franchement, et plus encore pour réapprendre à se fréquenter. Une autre partie de son esprit, cependant, ne peut s'empêcher d'émettre des réserves ; elle a envie de pleurer tant les émotions sont contradictoires. C'est sûrement son âme d'enfant qui ne l'a jamais quitté, souvenirs d'une petite fille trop curieuse endormis par les années passées et revenant enfin à la surface. Cette partie de sa mémoire est plongée dans l'obscurité, et ses souvenirs sont brouillés – par le temps, mais aussi par les larmes versées il y a bien longtemps alors qu'elle réalisait que ses parents n'étaient pas fait pour durer ; alors qu'elle comprenait que son père partait pour de bon. 

Malgré tout, elle ne peut empêcher le sourire éclatant qui fleurit sur ses lèvres en voyant Sasuke rayonnant aux côté du blond une semaine plus tard, les deux amis perdus dans la foule. Elle et Boruto se promènent en ville lorsqu'ils les croisent, et elle ressert la main du blond, jaugeant sa réaction quand il aperçoit leurs pères ensemble – cette étrange tournure de phrase la dérange un peu. Pourtant, il se précipite rapidement vers eux, ignorant leur proximité alors qu'il se jette sur son père pour commencer une discussion enflammée. Les deux piles électriques blondes s'emballent vite, mais Sarada a tout de même le temps de remarquer Naruto s'écarter légèrement du brun. Elle observe son père, qui la fixe déjà, et c'est à cet instant que Sarada comprend qu'elle devrait arrêter de s'inquiéter ; arrêter de se poser des questions ; arrêter de juger cette nouvelle relation, qui semble pourtant vieille de toujours. Ils s'aiment, et à en croire le sourire de Sasuke visiblement plus heureux que jamais, c'est la seule chose qui compte. 

Trois heures plus tard, le quatuor se sépare, chacun retournant à leurs appartements respectifs. Boruto lui demande si son père à trouver une nouvelle compagne pour sembler si heureux, et Sarada le traite d'idiot. 

11.  
Il fallut du temps à Boruto pour comprendre, et plus encore pour accepter – il lui fallut aussi une tape sur la tête de la part d'Himawari et un regard désapprobateur de Shikadai pour qu'il intègre enfin l'idée que oui, son père et Sasuke étaient en couple depuis plusieurs années, mais surtout qu'ils s'aimaient depuis toujours.   
Pendant longtemps, leur discussion n'était faites que de reproches et de cris.  
« Mais comment tu peux me faire ça ? Comment tu peux faire ça à Maman ?  
Ta mère n'a rien avoir là dedans, Boruto. Je l'aime, c'est tout. Je crois que je l'ai toujours aimé.  
C'est un homme ! Maman est une femme, tu ne peux pas juste changer de sexualité comme ça. Je ne comprends pas.  
Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne te demande pas de comprendre. Je veux juste que tu m'acceptes comme je suis. »   
Il en voulut longtemps à l'Hokage, car reprocher le monde à Naruto était ce que Boruto réussissait de mieux ; mais quand il comprit enfin que son père était heureux et qu'il ne changerait jamais, il accepta. Par ce que malgré les reproches, Boruto aimait Naruto plus que tout. 

12.  
Le jour de ses trente ans, Boruto et Chocho organisèrent une grande fête dans l'ancienne demeure Uchiwa, inhabitée depuis le départ de Sakura lorsqu'elle a emménagé chez Kiba. Sarada but un peu trop, dansa beaucoup, aussi, et profita de ses amis toute la soirée.   
À sept heures du matin, elle descend de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine, assoiffée. Le parquet craque comme dans son souvenir, et elle a un gloussement amusé en se souvenant de ses bêtises d'enfant – elle est toujours bien ivre.   
Alors qu'elle se verse un verre d'eau, elle entend un bruit dans le salon. Et est immédiatement projetée dans son enfance, une scène bien connue répétée presque à l'identique devant ses yeux brillants. Sur le canapé, enlacé tous les deux, Naruto et Sasuke parlent à voix basse, visiblement eux aussi encore pris par le saké. Sarada tremble d'émotion, se remémorant sa confusion lorsque enfant elle les avait surpris dans une position similaire. Elle remonte presque aussitôt à pas de loup les escaliers, allant se blottir dans les bras de Boruto encore endormis comme une pierre, consciente d'assister à une scène qui ne la concerne pas. Cette fois les marches grincèrent, et elle ne réussit qu'à sourire tant la mélancolie lui serrait le cœur. 

Le lendemain matin, elle s'évanouit en avisant le résultat du test de grossesse, les deux barres révélatrices imprimées sur sa rétine. 

13.  
Deux petits bras se tendent, vacillent, et Sarada se précipitent pour rattraper Satomi. La petite fille lui lance un regard plein d'étoiles, puis se tortille pour rejoindre son père qui tend les mains vers elle. La brune regarde leur fille jouer avec le blond pendant de longues minutes, avant de se lever pour répondre au téléphone. Quand elle revient, Boruto a déjà assis Satomi sur sa chaise et tente de lui faire avaler sa soupe aux légumes, sans grand succès.   
« Mon père vient d'appeler. Il nous propose de garder Satomi pendant les vacances, pour qu'on puisse prendre une semaine tous les deux. T'en pense quoi ? » 

« Papa est au courant ? » 

« Je suppose. À mon avis c'est lui qui a eu l'idée. Tu le connais, avec les enfants. »  
Boruto rit jaune, réussissant en même temps à faire gober à la petite fille sa cuillère d'épinards. 

« C'est clair, depuis qu'il a vieilli il s'occupe de tous les gosses du quartier. Quand j'étais petit c'était pas pareil, je te le dis. »  
Sarada lève les yeux au ciel. Elle sait que Boruto est toujours maussade par rapport à la manière dont son père les a élevé lui et sa sœur. Elle trouvait ça assez ironique, considérant que son paternel à elle n'avait pas été là durant la majorité de son enfance. Mais Boruto avait toujours été très sanguin. 

« Alors t'en dis quoi ? Une petite semaine, tous les deux... » Elle hausse les sourcils de manière suggestive, mais il est trop occupé à faire des grimaces à Satomi pendant qu'il lui essuit le menton, la petite fille riant aux éclats. Il sourit avec amour en l'observant, tout en hochant la tête à l'attention de Sarada, très évasif. 

« Ouais, pourquoi pas. »   
Elle lève – une nouvelle fois – les yeux au ciel, habituée à de telles interactions. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie à part mais il est vrai que Boruto porte un amour inconditionnel à leur fille, empiétant certaines fois sur leur vie de couple. Elle plaint d'avance la future adolescente, n'osant même pas imaginer à quel point Boruto deviendra protecteur.   
Elle accorde une pensée heureuse à Naruto et Sasuke, tous les deux à peine entrés dans la retraite et déjà installés dans une belle routine. Naruto avait visiblement décidé d'enseigner l'art Ninja à tous les enfants du quartier, prenant inconsciemment la même route que Jiraya des décennies avant lui. Sasuke s'était enfin décidé à vendre la demeure Uchiwa, décision prise lors d'une après-midi pluvieuse alors que père et fille installés près du sanctuaire de la famille célébrait leurs morts. Les nuages avaient pleuré toute la journée, Sasuke suivant le mouvement avant de signer les papiers la gorge nouée. Sarada ignorait qui de la douleur ou du soulagement avait fait pencher la balance, puis elle se dit que c'était sûrement une autre raison en apercevant un éclair doré dans le ciel. Peu après, son père et Naruto avait acheté une maison dans les hauteurs du village. Ils surplombaient les Hokage gravés dans la pierre et avaient vu sur tout Konoha, champs cultivés et forêts sauvages compris. Un jour lorsqu'il faisait grand beau, après avoir gravi le sommet de la montagne, Sarada était sûre d'avoir aperçu les collines ensablées de Suna.

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur ses papiers en vérifiant l'heure de sa montre. Demain elle devait rendre son rapport de mission, et sa chef ne tolérait aucun retard. Ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard, alors que le ciel et ses paupières étaient d'encres – l'un prenant sa couleur, les autres son poids – qu'elle sentit des mains la soulever de sa chaise. Sarada tourna la tête et vit Boruto, les cheveux en batailles et loin de leur brushing bouclé habituel, lui tenir les épaules dans l'intention de la mettre au lit. Elle se laissa faire, tendant pourtant une main fatiguée vers son bureau avant de se faire emmener pour de bon. Par réflexe, ses yeux cherchèrent le lit de sa fille, mais la petite avait été déplacée dans sa nouvelle chambre des semaines auparavant. Sarada se déshabilla puis s'allongea dans les draps chauds, rapidement entourée par deux bras musclés. Elle se demanda un instant si son père était lui aussi enlacé ainsi, et s'il avait parfois des oublis, se demandant probablement pourquoi les deux bras entourant sa taille n'étaient pas fins comme ceux d'une femme. Elle secoua la tête, gênée par l'idée ; il y avait certains sujets qu'elle refusait d'aborder, même dans le secret de ses pensées. Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir les mains de Boruto attrapèrent les siennes, et il chuchota dans son oreille : 

« Comment t'as fait pour t'adapter si facilement ? Moi, je suis restée en colère pendant tellement longtemps… Je le suis toujours un peu, je crois. »   
Elle n'avait pas besoin de précision pour comprendre de qui il parlait, et prit un temps pour réfléchir sérieusement. Pourquoi avait-elle acceptée si facilement, déjà ? Le sommeil engourdissait son esprit, mais les souvenirs lui revinrent malgré tout. 

« ça n'a jamais été simple. Mes parents n'étaient pas heureux ensemble, tu sais. Maman a toujours aimé mon père, mais lui… Il a bien dû être amoureux d'elle, un jour. Mais comment est-ce qu'elle aurait pût lutter contre Naruto ? C'était un combat perdu d'avance et elle le savait déjà. J'ai juste pensé que s'ils étaient plus heureux comme ça, alors autant laisser faire. »  
Comme Boruto restait silencieux, elle ajouta avec un sourire malicieux pour détendre l'atmosphère : 

« Et puis, je comprends mon père. Comment résister aux Uzumaki, hein ? » 

Sarada se retrouva ensuite écrasée par un oreiller, son rire étouffé dans les plumes.

14.  
Elle est magnifique, il pense. C'est lui qui a dût la mener à l'autel, évidemment. Tous les regards étaient sur eux, et malgré son self-control habituel, il a eut peur de trébucher tout le long du chemin. Le tapis blanc est recouvert par des pétales de roses – encore une idée kitsch de Sakura – et le petit kiosque en bois qui attendait les mariés est décoré de bouquets de tulipes. Il se mordille l'ongle du pouce depuis un bon quart d'heure, attendant avec impatience que Naruto finisse son maudit discours. Boruto est lui aussi très beau, dans son costume blanc. Il regarde Sarada comme on observe une œuvre d'art, et Sasuke est rassuré. Sa fille est entre de bonnes mains, et l'idiot adolescent d'auparavant semble avoir été remplacé par un homme loyal et sûr de lui. Quoique, pense le brun avec une moue mécontente, un Uzumaki ne reste jamais très longtemps sérieux. Shikadai, en bon témoin, à pour une fois oublié l'éternelle coiffure en ananas pour se contenter d'un chignon élégant. Chocho et Himawari de l'autre côté – Sarada n'a pas sut choisir – sont coiffées de la même manière, habillées d'un tailleur pour l'une et d'une robe pour l'autre, tous deux aux couleurs orangées.   
De nouveau, ça le frappe. Sa fille est magnifique – il pense égoïstement qu'elle sera toujours la plus belle femme à avoir foulée cette terre.   
Puis, inévitablement, ses yeux dévient vers Naruto. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi bleus, ses cheveux toujours aussi blonds, et il est toujours aussi amoureux.

15.  
Les larmes aux yeux, Sakura ne peut s'empêcher d'applaudir bruyamment quand sa fille – sa fille, sa petite chérie adorée – dit oui à son presque-mari. Elle sert la main de Kiba, lui broyant les doigts au passage et ignorant sa grimace de douleur. Pour l'occasion, il a rasé son bouc de motard, et semble presque aussi ému qu'elle. Après tout, il les a vu grandir, tous ces gosses. Ils se sentent vieux tous les deux, mais c'est un doux coup de vieux. Toujours aussi mélancolique, mais qui ne les empêchent pas de rayonner de bonheur.   
Elle jette un regard à Sasuke, et voit son ex mari assis sur la rangée d'en face se moucher discrètement dans un mouchoir tendu par Hinata. Sakura est toujours aussi étonnée par son visage, qui ne semble pas avoir pris une ride ; elle se sent presque jalouse de sa beauté, la belle brune conservée comme une poupée de cire. Puis elle se souvient qu'elles ont toutes les deux souffert des mêmes maux, Hinata peut-être même plus qu'elle, et Sakura se sent rassurée. Elles sont sœurs d'une même trahison, et bien que l'ancienne Madame Uchiwa ait pardonné depuis longtemps à son ex-mari – peut être ne lui en a-t-elle même jamais voulu – voir ses deux meilleurs amis ensemble reste douloureux, dans une certaine partie de son cœur.   
En tournant la tête vers sa fille, elle oublie tous ses soucis et ne peut qu'admirer à quel point Sarada a grandi, prenant tout de la beauté glaciale de son père et des traits aimants de sa mère. Un mélange plutôt contradictoire, qui a pourtant donné cette magnifique jeune femme. 

16.  
Après avoir passé un mouchoir à Uchiwa, Hinata se tourne vers l'autel. Elle essaye d'éviter de regarder Naruto, admirant à la place les deux nouveaux époux, mais ses yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher d'observer le blond. Il est toujours aussi rayonnant, et elle est triste de ne pouvoir partager la joie de tous les invités. Bien sûr, elle reste heureuse pour son fils et Sarada – une merveilleuse jeune femme – mais devoir fréquenter Naruto pendant plusieurs heures pèsent sur son moral. Elle n'est pas sûre de lui avoir pardonné. Il lui a trop menti pour qu'elle oublie ses fautes en quelques années, et bien qu'il lui ait assurée ne l'avoir jamais trompé, elle voit dans ses yeux l'éclat amer du mensonge. Encore un.   
Étrangement, elle ne ressent aucune animosité envers Sasuke. Elle sait ce qu'il a vécu, a quel point il a évolué. Et les erreurs de Naruto ne seront jamais les siennes, peu importe sont implication dans celles-ci. Il a fait une drôle de tête en la voyant s'installer à côté de lui, mais s'est rapidement relaxé. Ce genre de jugement se ressent facilement, et il a sûrement compris qu'il ne lui était pas destiné. Elle coule ensuite un regard vers Sakura et, comme d'habitude, finie fascinée par la joie de cette femme. Comment a-t-elle pût s'en remettre aussi facilement ? Comment peut-elle être aussi radieuse encore aujourd'hui alors que son ex-mari est dans la même pièce ? Elle a entendu les commères du village raconter à quel point Sakura et Sasuke s'étaient rapprochés depuis leur divorce, les plus mégères ajoutant même que Sakura fréquentaient sûrement encore Sasuke en secret, dans le dos de leur partenaires respectifs. Hinata a beau savoir démêler le vrai du faux dans toute cette histoire, elle ignore toujours comment Sakura fait pour pardonner aussi facilement. Elle doit avouer qu'elle est jalouse, jalouse de la beauté inchangée de la femme mais aussi de sa gentillesse. Cette histoire remonte probablement a plus longtemps qu'elle n'en a conscience, et ce fait à lui seul suffit à faire perdre le moral à Hinata.   
Pourtant en observant son fis souriant dans les bras de sa nouvelle femme, son moral s'améliore quelque peu. Au moins, sa famille est heureuse. 

17.  
Il va pleurer. Là, devant tout le monde, il va éclater en sanglot. Son fils se mariait. Enfin, son fils était marié. Il venait de dire oui à sa belle, et dans ses yeux brillait un amour inconditionnel. Naruto songe qu'il regardait probablement Sasuke de la même manière, et se sent d'un coup très timide, debout devant ces gens. Son regard ne peut s'empêcher de trouver celui du brun, et il sourit par réflexe. Sasuke rigola silencieusement, secouant la tête.   
Puis, Naruto se force à observer Hinata. Elle paraît concentrée sur Boruto, une expression douce sur ses traits. Elle n'a pas changé, et il se sent toujours aussi coupable du malheur qu'il lui a causé. Malheureusement pour elle, il a fait passer Sasuke devant tout le monde – lui y compris – toute sa vie durant. Il regarde de nouveau les deux jeunes mariés debout devant lui, l'observant avec les yeux grands ouverts, déjà enlacés. Il se rend compte que tout le monde attend qu'il prononce la phrase qui clôturerait la cérémonie, et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il prononce les mots tant attendus :

« Tu peux embrasser la mariée ! »

18.  
Il finit d'embrasser Sarada, et sent ses joues rougir de bonheur. Le ciel lui souriait, le soleil brillait, et les arbres chantaient. Tout lui paraît beau, et il se sent bien idiot. Malgré tout, il ne réussit pas à chasser ce sentiment de légèreté – il n'en a pas vraiment envie, au final. Il a conscience qu'un mariage était résumé par un bout de papier, et Sarada et lui n'ont pas besoin de se prouver leur amour. Ils sont ensemble depuis déjà si longtemps… Mais savoir que le monde entier – son monde à lui, ses amis et sa famille – est désormais au courant d'à quel point il l'aime le remplit d'une allégresse rarement égalée.   
Ses yeux cherchent sans cesse ceux noirs de sa femme, et il lui semble que jamais il ne pourra les lâcher du regard. Sarada a toujours été belle ; elle était belle étant enfant, est magnifique en tant que femme, et sera toujours aussi divine en vieillissant, il en est persuadé. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, dans sa robe blanche et ses boucles d'oreilles argentées, elle brille plus encore. Il est reconnaissant pour Sasuke et Sarada de s'être aimé, peu importe le temps que leur idylle a duré, car le résultat de cette union lui a donné une femme, une meilleure amie, une modèle, une ambition, et bien plus encore. Il croise le regard de sa sœur, qui pleure sans même se cacher dans les bras de Chocho – elle aussi en larmes – et lui sourit. Sa vision a lui aussi se trouble, et il réalise l'absurdité de la situation. Deux humains, minuscules êtres dans ce monde, se disant oui sous des bouquets de fleurs et dans une pièce remplie de personnes pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps.   
Quelle absurdité qu'est le monde. 

19.  
Elle est heureuse, en voyant sa famille pleurer de joie à ses côtés. Elle est heureuse en entendant ses amis se chuchoter des bêtises dans son dos, rigolant entre leurs larmes de bonheur. Elle est heureuse de voir Sasuke et Naruto, toujours aussi amoureux malgré la situation qui laisse peu de place à leur relation. Elle est heureuse pour Sakura et Kiba, aussi, en voyant leurs sourires complices. Elle est heureuse de voir les yeux bleus plein d'amour de Boruto. Et elle est heureuse lorsqu'elle entend, cachée dans le dos de son père, une petite voix que tout le monde semble avoir oublié :   
« P'pa, c'est bientôt fini ? 'Suis fatiguée. » 

Le premier gloussement vint de Chocho, qui plaque immédiatement ses mains décorées de bagues sur sa bouche. Elle ouvre de grand yeux, et c'est probablement ce regard étonné qui brise la glace, la salle explosant d'un rire chaud et salvateur. Satomi ne comprend visiblement pas l'éclat soudain, mais laisse elle-même échapper un petit rire alors que Boruto la soulève délicatement, des perles de rire au coin des yeux. Sarada prend sa petite famille entre ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres.   
Ah, que la vie est douce. 

20.  
« Aller, arrêtez vous deux ! Encore une bavure et vous finissez sur le banc. » Iruka hausse les sourcils de manière menaçante, et les deux petits garçons baissent la tête, se dirigeant vers le reste de leurs camarades à regret. Le petit blond pousse un soupir mécontent, recevant une tape sur la tête de la part de son professeur.   
Il s'assoit aux côtés du brun, s'écartant le plus possible de son ennemi, tombant presque de sa chaise dans la manœuvre. En observant les autres autour de lui, il remarque toutes les filles qui observent leur duo, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche en coeur. Évidemment, il y a en toujours pour ce débile, pense-t-il amèrement. Il l'observe les yeux plissés de méchanceté, jusqu'à ce que l'autre garçon tourne la tête vers lui, visiblement mécontent d'être dérangé dans ses… observations.   
« quoi ? » La question claque violemment dans l'air, et le petit blond recule la tête par réflexe. Puis il reprend une attitude fière, soulevant le menton si haut qu'il ne voit presque plus son ennemi de toujours. 

« J'te déteste, tu sais ? T'es bête, en plus. »   
L'autre reste silencieux un long moment, soulevant seulement un sourcil noir. Puis il hausse les épaules, retournant à sa position initiale.

« Bah moi aussi. Dobe. »

« Teme ! »

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, alors. Je tiens à expliquer un "problème" que j'ai depuis être entrée dans le magnifique monde du fandom de Naruto. Je ne sais. Jamais. Si j'aime le NaruSasu. Ou pas.   
> J'ai déjà écrit un peu sur eux, et je lis aussi beaucoup sur eux, mais la plupart du temps je garde leur relation habituel. Elle est déjà tellement belle et profonde que je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir besoin d'y rajouter un côté romantique, uknowhatimean ? Et puis SakuSasu et NaruHina c'est quand même cute. Alors voilà, je vous ponds ça, malgré les deux parties de mon cerveau qui se fight non stop.  
> De base, je n'aime pas l'anime Boruto (j'ai pas réussi à trouver le manga en bibli, par ce qu'il faut savoir que normalement je LIS Naruto et je n'ai jamais vu en entier l'anime) mais je trouve comme dis au dessus que l'idée est sympa, donc je prends le contexte, puis je le remanie comme je veux. C'est pour ça que j'ai tendance à m'attacher à ma Sarada et mon Boruto, alors que de base je les HAIIIIIS du plus profond de mon âme. j'espère que mon amour pour ce petit OS s'est fait ressentir, et voilà ! Plein de bisous, à la prochaine.


End file.
